Corrosion protection, mechanical surface protection (e.g., scratch resistance), optical properties correction, and other aspects of surface coatings are becoming increasingly important for different coating applications and products containing such coatings. For example, metals, such as aluminum, steel, and stainless steel, often need to be protected from atmospheric exposures, water, and chemical corrosion in different structural components (e.g., vehicles, buildings), gas and liquid transport systems (e.g., water distribution, gas lines), and the like. Corrosion protection coatings can help to extend operating lifespan of these components without requiring costly maintenance and upkeep. In recent years, the development of environmental friendly (green) coatings has been of particular interest. Chromates, which are commonly used for corrosion protection, have been found to have negative impact on the environment and human health. The primary challenge for environmental friendly coatings for industrial applications has been their ability to provide the broad set of anti-corrosion, mechanical, and other properties needed for given applications (and, in some cases, previously achieved by chromate conversion coatings). Similar challenges exist for other types of coatings.